supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Maria Tachimi's Diary
Maria Tachimi’s Diary is a diary found in Another vs. Normal Party: Psychopathy It details her three final years from 1986 to 1989 and the pain suffered by her family. August 12th 1986, Shōwa 61 None of my classmates wanted to hang out with me anymore after Transformers: The Movie, because I didn’t cry. I was very calm during the film ”You don’t cry, you’re really creepy!” ”Sociopath!” ”Harlet!” These insults hurled at me. August 28th, 1987, Shōwa 62 It’s not just me with Transformers anymore, My mother is suffering aswell. She recently got into a manga called JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, it’s about a man in Victorian-era England when he gets an adopted brother that turns himself into a vampire, She read it when Yuu recieved her the latest Shonen Jump magazine to her, he sends it via airmail. She brought it outside when we went to kindergarten, Some of the parents of my classmates noticed and some started verbally abusing her. They never liked her, calling her a creepy sociopath. Turned out the bad guy’s name means God in Italian, I don’t know Italian that well, He’s a vampire too, and they saw this, They saw it as anti-Christian because of the fact he’s the baddie like Megatron. He’s quite pretty for a villain, but he’s such a mean jerk. August 29th 1987, Shōwa 62 Derek, Josephine‘s father, attacked my mother and snatched her JoJo manga off her. Mikey beat him up, He’s old, but he’s strong! Mikey told Satsuki to keep an eye on it. Her bullying worsened, You know what I’m gonna do? I’ll read the manga myself! I want to show her she’s not alone! August 30th 1987, Shōwa 62 It’s a little scary to read, especially when the dog’s on fire and the forced kiss scene, but I won’t give up! Even if it wakes me in the middle of the night! I won’t get scared! I’ve seen giant robots die! I can tolerate this, I know I’m 5 years old, I know JoJo is not for children! September 1st 1987, Shōwa 62. My mom caught me reading JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. I explained to her I wanted to show solidarity with her, Derek hit her again. He called her a “Johnny Rebel’s.......” I can’t write it, it’s too naughty. Derek looks like he could decimate me with one kick. November 11th 1987, Shōwa 62 I got Transformers to play with for my birthday, It‘s a little lonesome. Not many people come over, they just put their gifts and leave. January 14th 1988, Shōwa 62 My mom just got the second volume, Me and her read it together. She seems to like she has someone to talk to about her favorite characters. I didn’t even bother her when she was gushing over the vampire man on fire being shirtless, The way the Italian man healed those wounds is amazing! My mom says he became pretty good-looking as he grew older. Feburary 7th 1988, Shōwa 63 Derek told the church leaders about JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure and Dragon Ball. Me, daddy and Mikey went to their sermon, told my mother to stay at home and hide anything to with it. The pastor was talking about that vampires were satanic and how the energy used by the protagonist, called Hamon or Ripple is not the powers of God, but the powers of the Devil. He started sounding angry due to Dio’s name being Italian for God, Yes, That’s true, but his name comes from the heavy metal band by the same name. He also called Dragon Ball Satanic due to the Chinese folklore. September 1st 1988, Shōwa 63 I start Elementary School today. I didn’t read the final volume of the first JoJo series yet, Mom’s not a spoiler. She loves to read all five volumes with me But she told me a new part was gonna come out, I’m so excited! Joe’s going to be there, but so is my bullies from kindergarten. Josephine is a mean girl, she hates my mother for the same reason. The kindergarten and school banned coconuts to protect me and that didn’t sit well with her. Okasan’s a Shinto, which is like Japanese polytheism, Matsuko and Ichiro are the same. September 2nd 1988, Shōwa 63 I just read the final volume, I’m wondering, Why did the bad guy look so sad when the good guy died? Mom told me both characters are adopted brothers. But, I like the new JoJo!, He’s really funny! January 1st 1989, Shōwa 64. I’m at my wits end. The bullying towards me worsened. Josephine threw me in the mud, disgusting..... Derek threatened to my mom he would rip up her new JoJo manga if she brought it outside again. January 8th 1989, Heisei 1 The year of Shōwa is over, The emperor died yesterday and my Japanese family took me over for the funeral service. I can understand Mikey being annoyedl January 9th 1989, Heisei 1 Mikey apologised a day later, He thought I was gonna visit Yasukuni shrine. I would stay away from Yasukuni, Ichiro stopped visiting it after 14 A-class war criminals were enshrined there. November 30th 1989, Heisei 1 These words will help me on my guide, it’s in a dead language that I don’t know of. But it goes like this, my mom said I didn‘t respond to any lullaby she tried singing. Sanguis Bibimus. Corpus Edimus. Sanguis Bibimus. Corpus Edimus. Sanguis Bibimus. Corpus Edimus. Tolle Corpus Satani Ave Sanguis Bibimus. Corpus Edimus. Tolle Corpus Satani Ave Ave Ave Versus Christus Ave Ave Versus Christus Ave Ave Versus Christus! Ave Satani Sanguis Bibimus. Corpus Edimus. Tolle Corpus Satani Satani Satani Ave Ave Satani I never knew what it meant, but the parents hated it. December 10th 1989, Heisei 1 I am sick of school, I just want to go back to Japan. My mother just got the most recent JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure tankōban. The protagonist is Japanese-American, just like me. He doesn’t like it when his mom’s squeals, she’s a loving mom, but he doesn’t like the squeal. The bad guy from the first series came back, he has a star birth mark on the back of his shoulder and he has stitch marks on his neck. Derek and Josephine were bullying us again, Derek snatched the volume off my mommy. Josephine hit me across the face, I got up without crying. He hit my mom several times Then I decided to help mom retrieve her manga, then Derek...... He hit me across the face! I was knocked down to the ground, I saw Michael standing there, much to his horror. Then I went up to Josephine, and did the same thing, Told her what her father did she must pay aswell, I know you’re not supposed to hit other children, But she deserved all she gets. Chad and Joseph stepped in despite me telling Joseph not to. He was shocked when I hit Josephine across the face. Me and my mother were treated in hospital with Chad and Joseph’s help. Chad says the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. December 14th 1989, Heisei 1 Ichiro was coughing very badly, he threw up in the sink. Dad told me there was blood in it and he needed to be on hospital. December 15th 1989, Heisei 1 Tuberculosis, That is a terrible illness. Mikey told me mycobacterium tuberculosis is one of the world’s most deadliest bacteria, especially back in old days on the 1900’s. Thanks to the improved hospital care, Ichiro will have a great chance of surviving. December 16th 1989, Heisei 1 I cannot stand it no more. Josephine and Suzie are getting worse. My mom was called an “occult b----“ several times last year and now they picked it up too. She’s getting frustrated too, She decided not to let me go outside beyond the backgarden anymore until the day we move. I can’t blame her, but.........Joseph’s my friend....... She hasn’t seen Chad and Pauline in over 2 weeks. End of the World A week before Christmas. A month before we remove out of this Christian fundamentalist ghetto. It’s been one day since she won’t let me back outside unless it’s for school. I guess this is the End of The World. I, Maria, was sworn in as the 21st Tarot card, looks like I’m not going to make it through the month.